Living the Dream
by snipershezz
Summary: It starts with a sneeze and ends with a noogie.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Horuz, Halfnut,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, established relationship, PWP, aphrodisiacs, sex pollen, sparring, animalistic behaviour, scent kink, frottage, wall sex, kissing, violent sex, biting, hair pulling, scratching, all that fun stuff, these two have a weird bromance relationship in this one lol, it's cute,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **It starts with a sneeze and ends with a noogie.

**October 7****th**** \- Prompt Seven: **Aphrodisiacs

**A/N: **Ok so the prompt is aphrodisiacs, but my mind went the sex pollen route lol

Also – Yondu sneezes like a little puppy if you were looking for a reference XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Seven of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Yondu looked up from his breakfast as a pot was placed on the table. Horuz slid into the chair in front of the odd-looking plant with a grin.

The Centaurian swallowed his mouthful, "Fuck's tha'?"

Horuz beamed proudly, "Present from ma girl."

Kraglin choked out a snigger, "Someone actually wants ta fuck _you_?"

The man scowled and leaned over to shove the Hraxian roughly, "Fuck you Kraglin, ya mutt!"

Yondu tipped his head, staring at the plant, it was a purple flower with big green leaves – bioluminescent too – glowing faintly in the light of the mess. "'S – pretty. Wha'chu gon' do wit' tha'? Ravager's ain't got no time fer pretty."

Horuz eyed the flower with a small smile, "Gon' keep it by ma bunk."

The Centaurian stuck a hand out and dragged the pot towards him, he eyed it carefully, "You gon' need ta keep it away from tha light, that there's bioluminescent, it'll prefer tha dark." He touched the leaves carefully, they were thick and waxy, "Dun over water it neither, 's got waxy leaves, needs less water than normal plants, tha thickness helps 'em ta keep in tha water." He leaned back slightly, "Yer girl actually picked a good plant fer a Ravager, don't need much maintenance this one." He looked up to see the entire table staring at him in shock. He scowled, "What? I grew up in a damn jungle a'right?!"

Kraglin snorted, grinning widely, "Didn't pick ya fer a botanist Cap."

Halfnut frowned, "A wha'?"

The Hraxian rolled his eyes, "It's a person who knows plants ya dumbass." Kraglin reached across the table and dragged the flower towards himself, "It _is_ real pretty though." He leaned forwards and sniffed the flower. Tiny glowing particles entered the unknowing Hraxian's nose, he smiled, "Smells nice too." He shoved it back towards Yondu, "See?"

Yondu took a rough sniff and a pile of the particles when up his nose, causing him to sneeze. It was a cute little sound that should never come out of a Ravager, let alone the captain.

Kraglin burst into a fit of laughter, "What was _that_?"

"Nothin'." Came the gruff reply.

"Did you just _sneeze_?"

"No."

"That was –"

Yondu pointed at him with a snarl, "Don't'chu say it Obfonteri."

"_adorable!"_

The table burst into laughter and Yondu stood up with a sneer, "Fuck ya'll." He snarled and stomped out of the mess.

* * *

Hours later Yondu was feeling – weird. His skin was itchy, and he was sweating. He could feel it pooling under his arms and running down his sides. Everything was uncomfortable, and it was causing him to be unreasonably angry.

Well – more so than usual anyway.

He grabbed a passing crew member by the back of the neck, "Oi! Where's Obfonteri?"

"Deck six, sir. The console in storage is playing up."

Yondu released him with a vicious shake, standing up and barking, "Tullk! Ya got tha bridge."

"Yes'sir!"

He nodded, coat whipping about his ankles as he stalked out.

The captain found him, lean legs sticking out from underneath the console, his jumpsuit was pulled down around his hips and his dirty white shirt was bunched up next to the toolbox beside him. Yondu could see the sweat running down the Hraxian's soft stomach, plastering the hair across the pale expanse. He delivered a swift kick to one of the legs, "Oi!" He growled, ignoring the way the man jumped, smacking his head and letting out a vicious string of Hraxian that was no doubt filled with curses, if Yondu had ever bothered to learn the language. "You feel weird?"

Kraglin's biceps bulged as he pulled himself out from under the console, his face was flushed blue, mohawk limp and plastered to his forehead in wild curls. The man wiped his face with a sweaty arm and sat up. He scratched his shoulder with blunt nails, "Yeah – a bit. Ma skin's itchin' an' 'm sweatin' way more'n' usual. Feel all antsy too – like a weird ball o' tension in ma guts. I got all this – nervous energy. Feel like I need'a fight someone – or fuck'em I 'in't sure."

Yondu nodded, nervous energy was his default setting, so he hadn't noticed the ball of tension until Kraglin mentioned it. "Yeah – me too. Anyone else?"

The Hraxian shook his head, "Not that I noticed."

"Fuck." The Centaurian pulled at the scarf around his neck, dropping it carelessly to the floor, he shucked his coat and began to unbuckle his vest, "'M fuckin' sweatin' like a hog."

Kraglin smirked ruefully, "Ya smell it too."

Yondu shot him a glare, "Oh yeah, 'cause you smell like a unicorn's snatch."

The taller man barked out a laugh, standing and brushing off his pants, "Yer filth."

The captain leered, tipping his head slightly, "What'chu reckon, a lil' spar? Beatin' tha shit outta yer skinny ass'll pro'ly make me feel better."

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "We known each other fer twelve years, Yondu. Ya ain't never beat me at sparrin' more'n a handful o' times an' each o' them times I were already injured in some way." There was a glint of silver as he smirked, "Ain't nut'in wrong wit' me today, ya ain't got no chance." The Hraxian's nostrils flared as he took a breath, pupils blowing out.

The Centaurian shrugged, "Ya ain't at yer best right now, maybe I'll git lucky."

The dumbass grin got a little manic, and the only warning Yondu got was the coiling of muscles in Kraglin's shoulders before he launched himself at the older man. The Centaurian side stepped and the taller man crashed to the deck in a heap of flailing limbs.

Yondu raised a brow, "Very graceful." He said dryly, "Terrifying too. Tha scourge o' tha _Eclector_ you are."

Kraglin snarled as he scrambled up, and launched himself at the man again, jaw snapping.

"Oh shit!" The Centaurian ducked to avoid the set of sharp teeth, elbowing the taller man in the stomach. There was a guttural growl and Kraglin came at him again.

Yondu felt a drop of fear at the feral look on the Hraxian's face, he ducked another swipe and sliding across the deck and spinning to face the other man, "Obfonteri!" He barked. It seemed to have no effect as the other man curled his lip back and dropped into a defensive crouch.

Kraglin launched himself at Yondu, who met him head on with a punch to the chin. He wrestled the man's arm behind his back and slammed him against the bulkhead. The Hraxian snarled viciously and struggled, and Yondu reefed the arm up higher, feeling the bones creak as he reached the resistance point. Any further and he'd dislocate the younger man's arm, and as much fun as beating him up was, he didn't actually want to _really _hurt Kraglin.

He pressed his entire body up against the taller man to hold him there, the low growl the Hraxian was admitting with every laboured breath, vibrating around his chest cavity. "Kraglin, whatever tha fuck's goin' on right now, ya better snap tha hell outta it! I dun wanna hurt ya." The man struggled again and Yondu shoved himself closer, gritting his teeth as he struggled against the Kraglin's sheer brute strength. He never realised how strong the Hraxian was, it was tough, but in the end Yondu had more weight behind him and the upper hand.

The Centaurian shoved him once more, a fully body barge that accidently clocked the taller man's head into the bulkhead – _real _hard. Pleasure exploded through Yondu's body and he nearly stumbled from the force of it. He blinked several times trying to figure it out. He realised then that he was _painfully_ hard.

What the fuck?!

All the fight slipped out of Kraglin's body and he hissed as he felt the pain in his arm. The heat of the Centaurian at his back had him reeling and – God – Yondu was _hard_. "Yondu? What the fuck's going on?"

Yondu released him like he was radioactive and crossed the room. He leaned against the bulkhead, panting.

Kraglin turned, rolling his shoulder and staring.

Suddenly the Centaurian growled and punched the bulkhead so hard it dented. The Hraxian winced as he heard Yondu pop a knuckle back into place. Then the man rounded on him, stalking across the room and crowding him into the bulkhead, "What tha _fuck_ was that Obfonteri?! Ya just about took ma damn face off!"

He fought not to cower under the demonic gaze. Sweat from his flattened mohawk dripped – stinging sharply and giving him focus – into his eyes, his lungs burned in his chest, and he carded through his memories, blurred and feral.

_Scent._

The Hraxian's nostrils flared – Yondu was so close – his shirt was soaked through, sweat dripping down his face and collecting on the end of his nose. They both stank – terrible unwashed tang of male musk that most beings would recoil from in a second – but Yondu had that stink plus the smell of earth, whisky, and something sweet –

_Sugar berries, _his mind supplied.

Kraglin groaned, it – it _shouldn't_ smell so damn good.

What the fuck was the matter with him?

He was _so _fucking hard.

Yondu's nostrils flared as he grit those terrible fucking teeth, passing a hand across his nose in irritation, "Well?! 'M fuckin' waitin' Kraglin!"

"Ya – ya challenged me."

The Centaurian's brows pulled together, "We was sparrin', 'course I did, ya fuckin' moron."

Kraglin shoved him back with a snarl, "No. _No_. _You_ challenged _me_. Ain't no one _my_ alpha."

Yondu balked at him, "_Fuckin' what?!_"

The Hraxian tapped his temple, "Pack mentality _genius!_ _Yer_ pack an' ya challenged me."

The Centaurian threw his hands up in the air, "I didn't do nothin'!"

Kraglin stepped forwards, and bent down sticking his nose under Yondu's jaw, "Ya – _smell _– different."

Yondu found himself flipped and backed into the bulkhead, the Hraxian's mouth against his neck, "Kraglin –" he cursed the shaky note in his usual growl, "what'cha think yer doin'?"

They never fucked during shift.

_Ever_.

Somewhere in Yondu's mind he thought there may have been some reason behind that but at this point – everything blurry and weirdly echoey – he'd forgotten why exactly that was.

The man pushed his hips forwards, slotting them together at the waist and –

Oh. _Oh._ _Shit._

In a completely uncharacteristic move, the Centaurian melted against the bulkhead and turned his neck up in submission. Kraglin growled, gripping the shorter man's thighs and hoisting him up around his waist, Yondu fought the move, both shoving him back and trying to pull him closer. Kraglin stumbled into a shelf of m-ship parts, knocking half of them off and colliding with the one next to it. It teetered and fell into another shelf and that hit another, knocking more stuff across the room.

Neither man noticed as Kraglin stumbled into another wall, flipping them and shoving Yondu up against it. His mouth found the Centaurian's and he plundered it viciously, rocking up against him. Yondu flung his arms around Kraglin's neck for balance, gripping the base of his mohawk in his fists. The shorter man canted his hips into skinny ones, and the friction was _bliss_.

Kraglin tore his mouth away from Yondu's to latch teeth onto the skin over the man's jugular. Fear rocketed through Yondu's body and he pulled the Hraxian's hair roughly, the man snarled viciously and thrust his hips into the Centaurian's brutally. The pressure of both the teeth and the friction, had Yondu seeing stars and he scraped his nails across Kraglin's skull, causing a purr to rise out of the taller man's throat.

The Centaurian's body tensed and he came with a wet pant, dropping his head onto Kraglin's shoulder. Kraglin snarled out his release moments later.

Yondu slid down to his feet, wheezing. He rested a hand on Kraglin's shoulder, who was leaning over him, head on the wall.

"Fuck –" Kraglin gasped "'m still hard."

Yondu's fingers found his jumpsuit zipper, "Me too. Git these off. We ain't done yet."

The Hraxian chuckled, "Ya sure know how ta woo a man."

"Yeah," he replied dryly, "'m a regular Casanova me." He continued in a tone that left no room for argument. "Pants. Now."

* * *

After all was said and done. The storage room looked like it'd been through decompression and smelled of sex and sweat. Both men were bruised and bloodied and neither could walk straight.

As Kraglin limped through the door after Yondu he clicked his fingers, "It were that damn plant of Horuz's. That were the only thing we both smelled!"

Yondu pulled up a search screen on his wristpad and looked the thing up. "Fer fuck sake! Yer right – look." He angled his wrist towards Kraglin and the man read the blurb.

The Hraxian chuckled, "Would'a been nice ta know that sooner."

Yondu chuckled, "Next time, I wanna fuck in tha comfort o' ma cabin. 'M too damn old ta be havin' sex where ever tha need strikes." He winced as he clicked his back into alignment, "Ma back's killin' me."

Kraglin stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and Yondu did a double take before stopping and turning toward him with a brow raised. "Ya – ya wanna do that again?"

Yondu snickered at the dumbfounded look on the Hraxian's face, "Havin' tha libido o' an eighteen-year-old again? That's tha dream right there darlin'."

The taller man's face spilt into a grin, "I guess I'll be liberatin' a plant later then."

"Guess ya will." Kraglin fell into step beside him and Yondu spoke again. "So, we're pack?"

The Hraxian groaned, "Fuck I were hopin' ya fergot about that lil' speech." He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah we're pack."

Yondu chuckled, "'M honoured darlin'." He slipped an arm companionably around the taller man's waist, tipping his voice into a falsetto, "Ma big strong alpha."

Kraglin shoved him roughly, "Fuck ya Yondu, least I dun have a cute sneeze." He imitated the noise and Yondu shoved him back.

"Shaddup!" He launched himself up on his toes and hooked an arm around Kraglin's neck, pulling him into a headlock and giving him an affectionate noogie.

"Ge'roff, ya bastard." He grumbled as he wormed his way out of the hold.

"Love ya Krags."

"Whatever." The younger man grumped.

"Kraglin." Yondu sing-songed, giving him a big wet-eyed look, that was somewhat ruined by the cocky smirk, "Lurve yoooou."

The Hraxian snickered, "Fuckin'ell. Love you too, stupid."


End file.
